A procura de uma Princesa
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Kai tem um segredo. O qual faz levar seus amigos ao Brasil e lá todos viverão grandes aventuras e amores para todos sempre. KaixOC TyxHil
1. A viagem

A procura de uma Princesa

Rússia. Moscou. Dez e quarenta e oito da manhã. Mansão Hiwatari nas montanhas.

Kai Hiwatari, dezesseis anos, estava em seu quarto adormecido em sonhos de infância e nele estava ele e sua mãe Susan Hiwatari, a franja cinza, os longos cabelos azuis presos em elos, a fragrância de rosa branca no ar, um vestido longo, azul claro, com estampas rajadas azuis cobalto, a aliança de ouro no anelar esquerdo, um pote de morangos ao seu lado, belíssima como sempre foi.

Ela segurava um livro numa das mãos e a outra segurava um morango comido pela metade, Kai se aproxima e sorri para a mãe e tenta disfarçadamente pegar um morango, mas leva um tapa na mão ele da um grito de dor e sorri, sua mãe tira o livro do rosto e diz ao filho:

Você sempre tão travesso.

Ora mama é dessa maneira é que posso chamar sua atenção – Kai responde com um sorriso brincalhão.

Chantagista – sua mãe diz brincalhona e ela aninha o filho em um dos braços e ele pousa a cabeça em seu ombro e sua mãe lê o livro em voz alta para ele. A camponesa, um conto de fadas russo e Kai desde criança ouvia a mãe ler contos de fadas para ele.

É uma pena que sua irmã não goste de ler e ouvir livros – comenta Susan depois da leitura.

Eu gosto de ler, mama, mas quando se trata de contos você lê melhor e eu nunca me canso de ouvir sua voz – Kai diz carinhoso.

A lendo mais sua irmã é muito independente.Dragão é um signo forte e independente – Susan fala suave.

É eu sei, brigamos iguais a gato e rato e ela adora papa, mas tenho medo que ele faça alguma coisa contra nós mama – a expressão de alegria se transforma em nervosismo.

Seu Avô?Ele não pode estragar nossa família Kai meu bem, e se um dia isso acontecer sabia que eu sempre estarei com você, bem aqui – Ela aponta para o coração de Kai.

Kai acorda com o bater da porta, esfrega os olhos e abre era Dorian seu mordomo.

O que foi Dorian? – Kai pergunta meio rabugento, os olhos semiabertos e com a pele pálida.

Seus amigos do Japão, senhor – Dorian responde educadamente e entrega bandeja onde estava o telefone.

Kai pega o telefone e o coloca no ouvido.

O que é Tyson Granger? – Kai fala rabugento e esfregando o olho direito.

"Pelo visto te acordei cedo demais! Mas vou direto ao assunto. Kai é sobre o seu avô"

O que foi?O coroa saiu?Ou esta reclamando da cela dele? – Kai respondeu com sarcasmo.

"Não Kai!Ele faleceu, foi assassinado" Tyson respondeu hesitante.

Kai arregalou os olhos.

"E daqui a três dias o testamento vai ser lido e..."

Vocês estão em Moscou? – Kai o interrompe.

"Sim estamos! Todos" Tyson responde surpreso.

Ótimo, peguem suas malas e vamos para o Brasil – Kai respondeu pegando seus sapatos.

"Brasil?! Kai o que você esta querendo dizer?"

Vamos para Natal e ficaremos lá, o torneio vai ser lá e depois Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo e Brasília – Kai coloca as botas.

"Kai! Mas por que?".

Explico isso no avião – Kai pega a camisa e desliga.

Kai termina de se vestir, prepara a mala e sai do quarto.

Dorian compre a primeira passagem de avião para Natal AGORA – Kai diz ao mordomo descendo as escadas e colocando o casaco.

Já cuidei disso senhor – Dorian entrega a passagem.

Obrigado Dorian, se acontecer algo de importante ligarei esta bem – Kai diz ajeitando a mala no ombro. – E o meu táxi?

Já esta te esperando senhor – Dorian respondeu pegando a outra mala de Kai, sabia que o patrão iria ficar o resto do ano no Brasil, lá seria um bom lugar para seu patrão querido relaxar e refrescar as idéias.

Ótimo e Sofia? – Kai pergunta sobre a cozinheira.

Esta lhe esperando na porta do táxi.

Kai saiu da mansão, desceu as escadas, apressado e foi direto abraçar Sofia a cozinheira que cuidara dele desde criança.

Tome cuidado patrãozinho – Sofia diz meio chorosa.

Pode deixar Sofia – Kai aperta Sofia sabia que para ela sempre era muito difícil se despedir.

Ela o beija em ambas as faces, depois a testa e Kai pega suas mãos e as beija, Sofia fica na ponta dos pés, faz um sinal da cruz na testa de Kai.

Até a volta patrão – Dorian se aproxima e os dois se abraçam, Kai estava agora com um visual novo, deixou o cabelo de trás crescer e o usa preso com um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Até Dorian – Kai desfaz o abraço, mas antes que entrasse no carro, Sofia pega a gola do casaco dele, puxa o para si e ajeita a gola, os ombros e o resto do casaco dele.

Obrigado Sofia – Kai agradece e entra no carro, olha para trás e acena para os dois.

Estou preocupada Dorian querido, sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer com ele – Sofia diz ao marido.

Não se preocupe meu bem ele sabe se cuidar já é um homem – Dorian estufa o peito orgulhoso.

Chegando no aeroporto, Kai avista os amigos e depois todos embarcam no avião e na primeira classe.

Agora Kai da pra explicar o que esta acontecendo? – Tyson pergunta rabugento.

Kai vai até o pequeno bar, pega uma garrafa de conhaque e um copo, enche o copo e toma tudo num só gole, abre e fecha os olhos.

Bom Tyson!Sempre vivi com meu avô desde que minha mãe morreu e meu... Abandonou-me, mas todos acham que sou o único herdeiro da Biovolt certo? – Kai responde sério e sarcástico.

Certo – Tyson confirma. – Você não tem irmãos é filho único e quando acharem que seu pai morreu você herda a Corporação Hiwatari até eu sei dessa historia – Tyson responde irritado.

Não tenho IRMÃOS, mas tenho uma IRMÃ – Kai encosta a cintura na mesa do bar.

O QUÊ? – todos ficam perplexos.

É verdade, ela é dois anos mais nova que eu, mas tem um gênio difícil e quando nossa mãe morreu, ela saiu da mansão do meu avô e foi atrás do meu... – a palavra pai para Kai não existia. – Do homem que se casou com a minha mãe – Kai disse nervoso e irritado.

E você acha que ela esta no Brasil?Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar – Tyson disse irônico.

Ela ESTÁ no Brasil, por que mandei um detetive atrás dela e ele descobriu que ela mora com algumas amigas em Natal, numa pensão – Kai responde frio.

Ah sim e você acha que ela vai nos receber assim, de braços abertos? – indagou Tyson.

Sei que não por que ela e eu tivemos uma briga séria da última vez que nos vimos e ela é orgulhosa e não admite derrota, temos isso em comum – Kai responde saindo da cabeceira da mesa e andando em volta.

É disso eu sei – Tyson disse sarcástico.

Depois houve uma parada, em Berlim, depois em Fernando de Noronha e aí então chegaram em Natal, estado do Rio Grande do Norte.


	2. O encontro e a briga

Capitulo Dois 

O Encontro e a Briga

Kai pegou o endereço da pensão dentro do bolso da calça, era verão e fazia muito calor, Tyson tirara a jaqueta e o boné, Kai o casaco, Hilary o colete, o Senhor Dickeson o paletó e a gravata e o Senhor Granger estava de camisa azul com flores de estampa, bermuda laranja e havaiana azuis.

Cara isso é que é vida sol, sombra e água fresca – exclamou Senhor Granger esticando os braços.

Concordo Vovô, além de poder contar com muitas mulheres lindas só de roupa de praia – ao dizer isso Tyson leva um cascudo na cabeça.

Nem pense nisso Tyson Granger! – Hilary disse enciumada.

O que foi em Hilary esta com ciúmes é? – Tyson sorri malicioso e levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

EU?Com ciúmes de você?Faça o favor Tyson! – Hilary diz irônica e irritada.

Bem vamos indo – Kai disse olhando para o portão de desembarque.

Enquanto isso, numa pensão próxima á praia, Tatiana Bolívar, arrumava o sofá, pois naquela época próxima do campeonato, a pensão ficava cheia, principalmente de bladers, dois bladers já eram velhos conhecidos, Tala e Brooklyn, eram hospedes que iam todos os anos, mas ficavam lá por um propósito, sua irmã e sua melhor amiga eram namoradas deles, Tala era o paciente e carinhoso namorado de sua irmã Ana Bela e Brooklyn era o romântico e galante namorado de sua amiga Keily.

Tatiana é muito responsável e séria, mas uma dona de pensão muito atenciosa e amiga dos hospedes, aquela pensão estava sempre lotada e ela falava "Daqui a pouco tem um monte de pousada e hotel falindo por nossa causa" a pensão era dela e das amigas, Mel, Keily e Jennifer, mais dela e da irmã. Ela e a irmã eram de São Paulo e quando perderam os pais se mudaram com uma tia para Natal e fizeram uma equipe de beyblade campeãs nacionais quatro vezes seguidas, eram as indomáveis Amazonas Silvestres.

No quarto de Keily ela dormia sobre o peito musculoso do namorado, o longo cabelo azul cobalto solto, a franja cinza clara, o rosto com uma expressão tranqüila e satisfeita e o lençol na altura do colo.

Keily acorda e olha para Brooklyn e vê como ele também estava satisfeito então ela beija lhe a face e se levanta pega a camisa dele e a coloca a camisa que bate na metade da coxa. Ela desce as escadas e sorri para a amiga Tatiana que mandava para Baiana a cozinheira da pensão preparar o almoço.

Já é meio dia? – Keily pergunta e Tatiana se vira para a amiga.

Quase, mas temos que preparar para depois servir – Tatiana responde simpática, a amiga tinha o longo cabelo negro ondulado, os olhos vermelhos rubros, a pele de leite, o corpo lânguido e sensual, usava uma tanga laranja, à parte de cima do biquíni era amarelo e vermelho, o decote do biquíni mostrava o contorno dos seios fartos, o colo a mostra, um bolero de tecido fino, branco, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e amarrado na altura do decote. Tati era a garota mais estilosa que ela já conhecera.

E para você e Brook o café da manhã – Tatiana pega uma bandeja com pão, manteiga de amendoim, geléia de uva, leite com achocolatado, uma xícara de café com creme e casca de laranja, duas maçãs, uma vermelha e outra verde e mais o anticoncepcional de Keily.

Obrigada – Keily pega a bandeja e sobe.

Atenciosa, irmã, mãe e enfermeira. Tatiana era isso tudo para elas e para todos os inquilinos da pensão, ás vezes, Keily se perguntava se Tatiana não necessitava de cuidados como todos de quem ela cuidava, afinal ela e Ana haviam perdido os pais e depois a tia no ano anterior.

Kai olhava deslumbrado com a capital, com certeza o Brasil era um país encantador e animado, principalmente durante a temporada de campeonato, e na praia então?A rua estava sufocada de gente, nunca vira tanta gente junta, nem mesmo em Nova Iorque ou Tóquio.

Quando chegaram na pensão, ele ficou apreensivo a briga entre eles ainda tinha marcas, mas era preciso, por lealdade a única pessoa da família que ele tinha certeza que estava viva, saiu da limusine e olhou para o jardim da pensão era muito belo e exótico, havia rosas brancas, vermelhas, amarelas e rosas, lótus e sakuras, uma árvore de cerejeira, o caminho que dava para porta era feito de pedras de calçada com pedras pretas e brancas, também havia, jabuticabeiras, abacateiros, goiabeira, macieiras etc.

Tatiana ouviu um estacionar de carro, olhou disfarçadamente pela janela e viu uma limusine preta com um B estilizado aquilo era o símbolo dos Biovolt e depois viu o jovem Kai Hiwatari sair da limusine e já deduziu que ele queria falar com Keily sua irmã. Chamou Baiana.

Coloque café, bolinhos, biscoitos, torradas e queijo numa bandeja, teremos visitas em breve – Baiana saiu da sala. Tatiana deu um trato nas rosas que estavam dentro do vaso tailandês azul de sua tia, colocou uma no cabelo para dar charme, ajeitou a tanga e o bolero.

Kai estalou os dedos para aliviar a tensão.

Tatiana contraiu os dedos que estalaram de nervoso e prendeu a respiração, seria um dia cheio!

Kai apertou os olhos se preparando para ouvir a voz da irmã lhe dando diretas e indiretas.

Tatiana já até ouvia a voz de Keily brigando com o irmão e ouviu a Campânia e quando abriu a porta.

Kai achou que estava sonhando, quando viu uma garota de cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos rubros, bolero de tecido leve, aberto, mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos e amarrado um pouco abaixo do decote da roupa de praia, o decote mostrava o contorno dos seios fartos e firmes, magérrima e usava uma tanga laranja e vermelho rubro o que realçava a beleza dos olhos.

Tatiana abriu a porta e quase desmaiou aquele era o irmão de Keily? Kai Hiwatari? A TV enganava mesmo, ele parecia mais musculoso, feições sérias, os ombros largos, tinha deixado o cabelo crescer, a camisa preta sem mangas com abas brancas realçava seu porte físico, o olho cinza claro, as coxas grossas, o pescoço com o contorno certinho do músculo que formava um V, as mãos longas a fizeram tremer, os triângulos do rosto lhe davam aquele charme de homem arrogante, a boca macia como pêssego.

Ela sabia que os russos eram másculos, mas não precisava ser a beleza jovem masculina em pessoa.

Kai é você mesmo? – a voz de Tala os chama de volta a realidade.

Tala?O que esta fazendo aqui? – Kai perguntou curioso.

Eu venho pra cá todo ano depois do torneio desde que enfrentei o Tyson – Tala respondeu descendo as escadas.

Por favor, entrem – Tatiana deu passagem a eles. – Aceitam café e aperitivos? – Tatiana ofereceu quando Baiana chegou com a bandeja, Baiana é negra, cabelos de cachos, boca carnuda, seios fartos, mas nem tão firmes quanto os de Tatiana, vestido baiano amarelo, vermelho e laranja, as alças caindo nos ombros.

Tyson atacou a bandeja, Tatiana teve vontade de rir, mas conteve-se.

Quer que eu chame a Keily? – perguntou Tatiana a Kai.

Pode chamá-la, mas não diga que sou eu, assim ela não ira descer – Kai alertou.

Esta bem!Tala pode ficar com seus amigos e Baiana faça com que se sintam á vontade – Tatiana disse do corrimão da escada.

E então Tala por que você viaja pra cá? – perguntou Tyson.

Kai estava meio exausto, se dirigiu para a bandeja e serviu se de café, o aroma envolvente de café brasileiro o deixava, mas calmo e á vontade.

Quer chantilly? – perguntou Baiana simpática.

Não obrigado – Kai respondeu educado.

Tatiana se dirigia ao quarto de Brooklyn e viu Bryan indo pra sala.

Bom Dia Bryan – cumprimentou Tatiana.

Bom Dia – Bryan cumprimentou sonolento e depois que passou por ela bocejou.

Tatiana bateu na porta do quarto de Brooklyn, dada á permissão ela entrou e ficou tranqüila ao ver Keily vestida.

Keily, visita pra você – Ela disse com a voz suave.

Está bem, me dá dois minutos – Keily vai até o canto da porta, pega o tênis, a calça e depois da um beijo em Brooklyn.

Vamos! – disse Keily com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Logo, logo este sorriso vai desaparecer!" - pensou Tatiana olhando a amiga. Keily foi á frente, e Tatiana apreensiva atrás. Como seria reencontrar o irmão o qual não se corresponde a anos?Como olhar na cara dele?Falar com ele?Tatiana não sabia de toda a história, mas tinha a intuição de que Keily e Kai terem uma violenta discussão quando se olhassem.

Quando Keily estava no terceiro degrau da escada ela congelou e Kai também, ele parecia surpreso também, eles haviam ficado muito tempo sem se ver.

O que este Biovolt esta fazendo aqui? – Keily perguntou com a voz áspera.

Keily eu estou aqui por que preciso falar com você – respondeu Kai com a voz neutra.

Falar?Falar o que? Ele já não tinha falado tudo naquela noite, pensou Keily olhando o irmão com raiva.

Não vou perder tempo com você, NÃO _VOU _FALAR COM _VOCÊ_! – Keily estava com seus olhos prateados faiscando de raiva.

Keily, escute seu irmão ele é a sua família – Tatiana colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

Eu não tenho família, meu irmão e minha mãe morreram quando eu tinha cinco anos – Keily disse fria e não desviava os olhos de Kai.

Tatiana sentiu uma dor no peito. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras sentia se aflita, a morte sempre fora algo que a incomodava, tinha medo da morte e por isso ocupava seu tempo com tudo, para viver e não sofrer no dia de seu falecimento. Keily percebeu que falara algo que machucara sua amiga e se aproximou dela:

Esta tudo bem Tati?

Sim estou – depois que Tatiana respondeu, Brooklyn apareceu.

BROOKLYN? – os BladeBlakers indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

Oi – Brooklyn deu um rápido e tímido "oi" meio encabulado.

Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz KAI – disse Keily nervosa. – Não vê que estou feliz aqui?

Não quero levá-la daqui Keily, é que Voltarie faleceu e o testamento inclui você.

Não quero nada que venha daquele ordinário e muito menos de você. – Keily olha para Kai com raiva.

Keily, sei que te magoei muito, mas precisamos começar do zero minha irmã – Kai parecia triste e desanimado com o tratamento que estava tendo.

Tatiana viu sua irmã na escada e Ana Bela usava a camisa de Tala ela logo subiu as escadas e segurou no braço de sua irmã.

Troque se, pois temos visita – Ana Bela olhou para irmã e foi para o quarto de Tala. Depois Tatiana voltou para sala.

Keily escute seu irmão – ao ouvir aquilo Brooklyn arregalou os olhos como se pensasse "Essa não", Tatiana sabia que os dois já haviam lutado antes e com certeza não foi nada amistosa.

Não o escutarei, e quer saber Kai quero que você MORRA ta ouvindo MORRA! – Keily exclamou, pegou uma chave, um casaco de couro e saiu, batendo a porta.

Brooklyn olhou para Tatiana que já trazia sua camisa e uma jaqueta de couro marrom, ele pegou a camisa e a jaqueta.

Ouvi se um barulho de moto acelerando e Kai sentiu um aperto na alma, olhou para Brooklyn e com a voz meio amarga disse:

Eu vou ajudar.

Já fez o bastante – Brooklyn deu um olhar gélido para Kai e ele recuou.

"Ele recuou, mas logo ele que é tão arrogante e controlador. Qual será sua verdadeira face Kai?" – Tatiana pensou enquanto o observava silenciosamente. Kai comeu o almoço, mas apenas ciscou no prato, parecia que aquela briga tinha feito Kai perder o apetite. Depois do almoço todos saíram exceto Kai que foi para o terraço, Tatiana arrumou a sala e ficou lá pensativa e triste, ela ficou ora olhando para a sala e ouvindo Baiana lavar os pratos e ora olhava para a escada pensando se Kai estava precisando de um ombro amigo.

Ela levantou se e subiu a escada, a cada passo que dava Tatiana pensava no que poderia dizer a Kai para ajudar. Keily estava realmente magoada, conclui suspirando, sabia o que era estar magoada com uma pessoa muito querida.

Ao chegar no terraço encontrou Kai sentado olhando de costas para ela, Tatiana apoiou os braços no chão e sentou de lado, com o corpo inclinado na direção de Kai.

Como se percebesse a presença de Tatiana Kai suspirou profundamente.

Kai estava sentindo se esgotado, sabia que brigar com Keily iria tirar suas forças, ela simbolizava a parte boa da vida de Kai antes da morte de sua mãe, não queria perder a única pessoa da família que ele tinha. Mas mesmo naquela situação ainda não conseguiu tirar Tatiana do pensamento, desde que a viu na porta da pensão seus pensamentos e fantasias estavam todos centrados nela.

Desculpe – disseram ambos e depois riram.

Damas primeiro – disse Kai cortês, mas sem encará-la.

Sei que a Keily é daquelas que exagera no drama, mas percebi que você ficou abalado em ter brigado com ela – Tatiana disse da maneira mais doce e clara que conseguia.

E me perdoe pela cena que presenciou não nos vemos há bastante tempo e também eu não fui muito justo com ela na última vez que nos vimos – disse Kai sincero.

-Eu sei, Keily me contou tudo e... acho que você foi... – Tatiana não queria que ele ficasse furioso com ela, já ficava envergonhada por estar tão próxima dele e pelo vestuário em seu corpo, aquilo estava intimo demais.

Fraco? – Kai moveu a cabeça um pouco para o lado e seu tom era de conclusão e de deboche – É eu fui mesmo, e admito, mas eu tive um bom motivo.

Você ficou magoado com seu pai? – disse Tatiana adivinhando.

Fiquei, ele em minha opinião ele nunca quis saber da gente e por isso nos deixou com o Voltaire, mas acho que a Keily nunca se conformou que seu herói a tivesse deixado – respondeu Kai encarando o chão.

Bem nesse ponto acho que você tem razão, mas penso que seu pai deve ter tido um bom motivo para deixá-los com seu avô – disse Tatiana ficando de joelhos.

Kai virou o rosto e deu de cara com ela, seu corpo tremeu, estavam tão próximos que era possível que seus lábios se tocarem.

Tatiana ficou com as maçãs do rosto rosadas, aquela aproximação entre eles estava ficando perigosa para ambos, Tatiana podia sentir a respiração de Kai fazendo cócegas em seus lábios e a boca dele rosando em seus lábios.

Tati eu... – sussurrou Kai hesitante.

Sim Kai – a voz de Tatiana estava suave e fraca.

Kai deu uma investida para frente e a beijou, Tatiana arregalou os olhos e depois os fechou e apoiou o braço atrás de si, levou a outra mão para o pescoço de Kai e assim ficou.

Devagar eles se afastaram e Kai desviou o rosto constrangido, se levantou e virou o rosto para o lado.

Desculpe-me – disse Kai, e depois foi embora.

Tudo bem Kai, eu queria – disse Tatiana triste e decepcionada.

No próximo capítulo: Como Keily vai reagir se souber de Tati e Kai? E eles? Serão capazes de esconder o sentimento que existe entre eles?Não perca no próximo capítulo de "A procura de uma princesa" A duvida dos amantes.


	3. A dúvida dos amantes

A procura de uma PrincesaCapitulo Três

A dúvida dos amantes

"Hoje precisa ser um dia normal e tranqüilo" – pensou Tatiana olhando pela varanda de seu quarto.

Eram seis da manhã, e Tatiana via o nascer do sol, com seus raios refletidos no mar, algo extraordinariamente belo e magnífico.

"Como os lábios dele" – pensou Tatiana ao lembrar se do beijo entre ela e Kai.

No hotel Kai tomava banho de água fria só para esquecer tudo o que acontecera na véspera.

"Droga eu sempre faço tudo errado" – pensou Kai batendo na pia de mármore e logo depois gritando de dor.

Com o gelo na mão ele ficava lembrando do beijo que ele e Tatiana trocaram no terraço, perguntava se ela queria, ou se ela gostara e o que ela pensava naquele momento.

Mas como ela mexera tanto com ele?Nunca interessava se por garotas. Estava sempre ocupado treinando, coordenando e pensando na irmã e não tinha muito tempo para pensar em "fantasias" ou em curvas femininas, é claro que na Rússia haviam VÁRIAS garotas lindíssimas, a maioria sempre de pele clara, lábios formosos e olhos claros, sempre oferecendo se humilhando se por um pouco de sua atenção.

No entanto Tatiana era bela como elas, mas uma beleza diferente era mais viva e radiante e sua personalidade era um tanto precisa e forte, cuidara de Keily, da irmã, da pensão e parecia muito feliz assim, era simples e sua voz encantadora era inimaginável ouvi-la dizer impropérios, ah... como seria bom beijá-la novamente.

Naquela tarde eles iriam entregar as fichas de inscrição e Kai quase enfartou quando encontrou Tatiana, com minissaia azul escura, camisa branca regata, um colar grande com uma asa de pingente, a franja presa atrás da cabeça, luva preta sem dedos e sandália rasteira preta.

"Kai!" – gritou Tyson furioso.

Kai virou se para o amigo confuso e coçando o ouvido como se falasse "não sou surdo"

"Nem vem que você tava aí todo distraído e eu tava te chamando á cinco minutos" – respondeu Tyson mal humorado e alto.

Kai suspirou, não queria brigar hoje, sua cabeça estava dolorida para dar suas famosas tiradas e sua vontade não era de irritar Tyson, mas de entender aquela nova emoção e a nova dúvida que surgira em sua vida.

Tatiana observava Kai de longe, pensava muito no beijo e nele, sobre a breve conversa que tiveram, tudo aquilo estava deixando a confusa. Ele era o irmão mais velho da sua melhor amiga, os dois não se davam bem, ele era o vice-campeão mundial e era capitão agora da Revolução da ALB e ela das Amazonas, campeãs nacionais e vencer um nacional brasileiro é quase como vencer um mundial e ele de origem rica e ela humilde, mundos totalmente distintos.

Tantas coisas o separavam, mas ainda sentia o perto dela, tocando sua mão e com seus lábios de pêssego a saborear dos seus.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo quando pensara nisso, pegou a caneta e assinou a ficha de confirmação, sorriu para a atendente e entrou no corredor.

Entraram para ver o show de abertura do torneio, o lugar estava cheio e havia muitas bandeiras espalhadas, euforia e agitação misturavam se na atmosfera.

Tatiana fora para a lanchonete pegar pipoca e refrigerante para as amigas e os sagrados bombons de Keily, por que ainda estava mal humorada com a idéia de estar no mesmo local que o irmão.

Tatiana queria muito que os dois entendem se, pois brigar com sua família era algo que considerava um peso maior que administrar uma pensão como a sua. Não suportava brigar com a irmã, sempre que ficavam sem falar se ficava mal humorada e melancólica e quando faziam as pazes o mundo delas voltava a ser vivo.

Kai estava andando pelos corredores do estádio com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, não queria estar naquela situação tão desagradável com a irmã.

Tatiana estava de cabeça baixa fazendo as contas do lanche.

Kai encarava o chão pensativo e lembrava se de como ele e Keily sempre trocavam alfinetas amigáveis quando eram crianças.

Tatiana estava ficando com o pescoço dolorido então levantou.

Kai resolveu endireitar a coluna, sempre que abaixava a cabeça levava uma bufetada do avô.

Quando levantaram seus rostos Tatiana e Kai viram que encontravam se no mesmo espaço, expressões confusas e surpresas, pararam e ficaram encarando se durante um tempo.

Viraram os rostos para o lado como se quisessem ignorar a presença de um de outro.

Eles cruzaram se, Kai repentinamente tirou a mão do bolso e agarrou o punho de Tatiana.

Tatiana ficou com as maçãs rubras, Kai puxou sua mão e beijou o dorso delicadamente, Tatiana levantou as sobrancelhas e a boca ficou entre aberta. Ele ergueu a cabeça, pegou o queixo de Tatiana, abaixou a cabeça dela e beijou sua testa.

Encaram se serenos, mas em seus olhares havia um pouco de dúvida, medo e receio, aquela paixão era mais que proibida, era impossível.

"Tenha um bom dia Tatiana" – disse Kai soltando a.

Tatiana ficou ali parada tentando absorver aquelas palavras e o beijo carinhoso, como queria que ele a beijasse de novo e na _boca_.

Como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, Kai parou, cerrou os punhos e sussurrou um rápido: Dane-se e agarrou Tatiana pela cintura e pelo pescoço beijando a com paixão.

Tatiana fechou os olhos e correspondeu com o mesmo desejo que tinha em seu corpo, Kai colocou a contra a parede e prensou a.

Ela gemeu um pouco, mas não deixou que ele se afastasse, ao contrario puxou o mais para perto.

Seus corpos faziam um encaixe perfeito e suas bocas pareciam insaciáveis.

Pararam para recuperar o fôlego, mas não se soltaram, Tatiana passou o anelar no canto da boca para limpá-la, Kai colocou a mão sobre seu rosto e com o polegar acariciou seus lábios.

O gesto de limpar o canto da boca fez com que Kai delirasse, ele apertou um pouco mais Tatiana contra si.

"Por quanto tempo vamos ter que nos segurar? Por quanto tempo vou conseguir _me_ segurar?" – indagou Kai enquanto ofegava agarrado á Tatiana.

"Kai..." – a voz dela vacilava e Kai puxou a para novamente beija-la com paixão.

Pararam novamente e olharam se com tristeza, aquilo não iria acabar bem na opinião dos dois, desvencilharam, viraram as costas e seguiram para suas salas.

"Onde você estava?" – perguntou Keily quando Tatiana entrou.

"Lanchonete" – respondeu Tatiana meio seca, para ocultar certas coisas das amigas precisava ser direta e demonstrar despreocupação, assim não suspeitariam.

"Kai! Por onde você andou?" – indagou Tyson meio irritado.

"Não é da sua conta imbecil" – respondeu Kai seco e ríspido.

"Ele acordou do lado errado da cama" – pensou Hiro observando o russo.

"Bom, mano o que tem para nós?" – perguntou Tyson esquecendo se do colega rabugento e virando se para o irmão mais velho.

"Bem, já que estamos num país de grande nível no Beyblade eu..." – Kai não estava muito a fim de conhecer a estratégia de Hiro, estava mais confuso e divido naquele exato momento.

_Keily. Tatiana. __Beyblade._ Três coisinhas que ocupavam sua mente, num bolo de frases, sons, sensações, gritos e olhares que ele não conseguia organizar.

Por um lado: Sua irmã o odiava e ele a amava.

Por outro: Estava sentindo algo novo em sua vida que estava relacionado a capitã da equipe de sua irmã.

E também: Tinha o beyblade que era sua paixão e a única coisa que fez por que gostava e amava esse esporte, mas como Tyson sempre dizia: Beyblade não era única coisa na vida que existia.

Talvez prendera se tanto a esse esporte e a sua fera, que quando o assunto era sua vida particular era um verdadeiro fracasso. Talvez o esporte fosse apenas uma fuga para esquecer sua fútil realidade, esquecer de seu avô, do pai desaparecido e de sua amada mãe.

Ás vezes, sempre perguntava se "Será que vale a pena?" "Qual é a razão da minha luta?", porém toda vez que surgia uma oportunidade de luta ele ia e agarrava com todas as suas forças e agora parecia que não fazia sentido se sua irmã o odiava.

_Dúvidas_ e mais Dúvidas! Quando aquele mar de medos e inquietações ia parar?

Quem sabe nunca! Só teria descanso se pudesse namorar Tatiana sem maiores problemas, sem sua irmã odiando o até o ultimo fio capilar, sem o torneio que poderia coloca-los frente a frente e sem as futuras repressões de suas amigas.

Enquanto isso, Tatiana estava calibrando o sua beyblade e pensava sem algum dia poderia ter seu amor correspondido. Não conhecia Kai, não sabia das intenções dele, temia que Keily fizesse um escândalo e a julgasse traidora.

Traição era algo que Tatiana nunca suportou e estava com o risco de cometer uma, esconder aqueles beijos era trair a confiança da irmã e das colegas, porém precisava fazer isso, para evitar um desequilíbrio na equipe.

Ambos estavam confusos e assustados com suas novas emoções.

E a situação em que encontravam se era mais complexa e delicada do que poderiam suportar.

Só conheciam á dois dias e estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

E agora?O que Kai e Tatiana irão fazer?Será que lutarão cara a cara?

E Keily?Como fica nessa história?

Mas eles nem imaginam quem serão seus adversários neste torneio que promete ser inesquecível!

No próximo capitulo: "Como diria César... "


End file.
